Talk:Tom Bombadil
Bombadil Theories It's most likely that he is the spirit of ME's nature.--The Evil O'malley 22:54, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Bombadil has to be a Maia. Here is why: He says that he was around since the beginning of the world. Only the Ainur and Illuvatar existed then. Also, it is stated that he would not be a match for all the forces of Sauron. As Sauron is a Maia, and the Valar and Illuvatar are more powerful than Maiar, it follows that he must be one of the Maiar. --Nickthegeek 01:25, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Him being the spirit of nature seems to be the most likely possibility. He is not affected by the ring, which rules out him as one of the Maiar because Gandalf, who is a Maia, is still affected by the ring. Also, Sauron is said to have originally been the most powerful of the Maiar (as Melkor was originally the greatest of the Valar), so it seems unlikely that, under the assumption that Tom Bombadil was a Maia, he would be able to resist completely the influence of an item created by one of greater power than his own. Another point of interest is the specific word choice of Gandalf. He says that the ring has no power over Tom, which seems to suggest not that Tom can simply resist the power of the ring but that the two are incompatible in some more fundamental way. This would lend support to the "concept of nature" theory. Another key point of interest is the fact that he says that he was there "before the Dark Lord came from Outside." The dark lord, presumably Morgoth, coming from outside seems to indicate that Tom Bombadil was already "inside" before Melkor and the other Valar came to Ea from the Void. This could suggest that he was the physical embodiment of Ea in the mind of Iluvatar. It is also stated by Galdor that "the power to defy our enemy is not in him," but it is also said that if Sauron were to regain the ring Tom would be the last to fall. This seems to suggest that Tom's power cannot be directly translated into the ability to defeat enemies, as is the case in such beings as Sauron and the rest of the Maiar and Valar, but that he is still an entity of significant abilities if he were to be "the last one to fall." This further gives support to the spirit of Ea theory. However, these are all just observations and cannot be proven with any great degree of certainty.Thewoosh 05:20, December 15, 2010 (UTC) I find it odd that noone has brought up the theory that Tom Bombadil may very well be a representation of Tolkien himself. He was eldest, for Tolkien existed before his books, and he saw the first drops fall and the first stars shine, because he wrote it in, thus seeing it happen. He is immune to the ring but does not interfere in a major way, because he is once again the author, who knows all and is untouched by the effects of his own writings, yet changes nothing. Legionaire22 22:42, January 11, 2013 (UTC) I agree Legionaire. I think it is most likely that he is at least a partial representation of Tolkien. I have never came across this hypothesis in any discussion though. 07:54, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Nature? The nature section here says "Not only does the Ring have no effect on him, but Tom himself seems unable to affect the Ring in return." Yet wikipedia says "He even tosses the Ring in the air and makes it disappear, but then produces it from his other hand and returns it to Frodo. While this seems to demonstrate that he has unique and mysterious power over the Ring," These statements seem to disagree with each other. 02:29, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Issue with a suggestion The article reads: “It is also theorized that Tom is a Maia, but this is unlikely due to the fact that that Tom remembers the first raindrop and the first acorn... he knew the dark under the stars when it was fearless — before the Dark Lord came from Outside. This would mean that he's been around since before the creation of the Maiar, debunking this theory.” While I do not agree with the theory, it does not mean he is not one of the Maiar; even if the space in the Void for the creation of the World was before the Ainu, it is clear that it was formed by the Maiar; it is—strictly speaking—''possible that Bomadil was an Ainu who entered the World on some mission or whim before the fall of Melkor brought ''him from Outside, and the Valar and their accompanying Maiar along as well. Holthus (talk) 13:53, July 16, 2012 (UTC)Holthus With regards to the so-called article... That's if you can call it an article, because right now it's nothing more than a collection of fan theories and some quotes. THere's no list of appearances, personality, assessment of powers, nothing. There wasn't even an introduction until 20 minutes ago, when I wrote one. Instead, the article just jumped right into discussing where Tom's origins before we even know who he is. I'd fix it myself, but I haven't read the books. It was all I could do to give him an extremely general introduction. Someone with more knowledge than myself needs to step in and add the rest of the necessary information about this character ASAP—Green Zubat (owl me!). 23:06, July 28, 2012 (UTC) The theories must go! In order to make a proper Wikia article, the unsupported theories have to be taken out. They can be in the talk page, or somewhere else, but you cannot allow them to fill up the main article. Theories must be supported by citation to published sources, otherwise every casual contributor will be able to stick in his own pet theory and the page will become (heck, it already has become) a mess. - Gradivus, 05:20, December 16, 2012 (UTC) PORTRAIT EDIT Not sure where to post this little note but I made a new portrait for him and thought it looked better than the not used actor portrait of the character. I made him toss the ring which makes him come across as more powerful instead of a slightly obese grinning man. ;) The hobbits spent two nights, not one, at Bombadil's home. The first night all but Sam have bad dreams, and the next day is spent with Tom telling them of himself and of the forest and world at large, spanning several ages. So entranced were the hobbits that they didn't even think of food come lunch time. The second night they were dreamless except for Frodo and they departed on the morning after the second night. 16:05, January 25, 2014 (UTC)Matt Clara (who just finished reading this part literally last night--1/25/2014) Where did this picture come from?!! Just wondering...where did they get this picture from? Because this was not in the movies.. Was this just a fan made picture from the person who wrote the Tom Bombadil section? I've been searching on the internet trying to find this picture elsewhere but have not had any luck. I know Tom was not in Peter Jackson's Lord of the Rings movies. Please answer, it's been confusing me for such a long time. Thanks! LegolasPT (talk) 02:19, October 20, 2014 (UTC)LegolasPT